Dressing Room
by alitablake
Summary: A one shot about a mix up with Kyoko's dressing room. Fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

Kyoko walked into the studio right on time as usual. In fact, it had become such a habit that it seemed to come to her naturally, instinctively really. Her body would pull itself away at the perfect time and coordinate perfectly to get to her next job on time even if she did have help getting to most of her jobs.

She was doing another PV today. This time with a new, up and coming band named Aka Bara. They were a rock band that favored towards romantic ballads. She was to play a woman who loses her love and finds him again in the next life. She thought the idea was so sweet and romantic she had to do it.

It was busy as always, but most of the sets were up when she saw her director and walked towards him.

"Good Morning, Director Suzuki," she greeted with a deep bow.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, I'm happy your reputation precedes you." He looked at her with a serious but eager demeanor. "We are almost ready to start the day. We hope to get everything done today before dinner. I hope you are ready to work hard," he asked excitedly. He looked around the set, eager to see his vision be created before him.

Kyoko smiled and was charged by his go get-em attitude. "Yes! I've read the script, and feel that I've captured the character for you," she replied.

"Excellent," Director Suzuki exclaims and let out a sharp whistle. A stage hand quickly came running to his side. "Please show Kyoko-chan to her dressing room," he ordered the stage hand and returned back to Kyoko, "Everything should be there for you, and the make-up artist should be there soon. I'll see you back here in 15 minutes."

Smiling and excited for the day, she bowed down again, then proceeded to follow the stage hand. The stage hand was young and shy. He kept looking back at her with a flush of pink to his cheeks. He could hardly believe that Kyoko was here following him. He had always admired her from all her roles. She could bring out such emotion from him, fear, lust, laughter and even love.

Finally reaching the door to her dressing room, he turned to her, and unable to meet her eyes the love-sick stage hand bows and stutters, "Y… y… your dressing r... r... room, ma'am"

She smiled sweetly at him, completely oblivious of his affections for her and thanked him. He turned and walked away fighting the deep blush that resulted from her smile. Turning towards the door, she glanced at the name tag and smiled endearingly at it. She couldn't believe how far she had gotten. That her name would be as it is, right there staring back at her. She lift her hand and gently caressed the name plate with the barest of touches from her fingertips. Her smile widened as she feels the groves of the carved name. She sighed happily and then opened the door to find a lovely surprise.

"Ren?" She gasped with the door slightly open and then recollected herself before closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko walked towards him as he sat in the make-up chair apparently simply waiting, but for who she didn't know.

"Why do you think I'm here? You know I have a job here too." Ren was surprised and yet very happy to see her here. He wouldn't question why or how as long as he got to see her. He thought of it as a gift from the heavens every time he saw her.

"Yes, but what are you doing in **MY** dressing room? Your job starts the same time as mine, so shouldn't you be getting ready for it?" She questioned him.

Ren looked at her confused and started, "Your…" He smiles. _Ah, there was a mistake, _he realized and chuckles to himself.

"I was wondering why there were all these odd choices." He said and motioned to the various colors of make-up, and the dresses on the costume racks. He stood up from the seat and walked over to her. Kyoko froze as she still couldn't handle it when Ren turned those sinful eyes on her. It made her weak and unable to do... well anything. Thinking was impossible, let alone moving. His hand came up and caressed her cheek; he leaned down with his face merely centimeters apart. All she would have to do is breath, and their lips would touch.

Ren's warm breath came out upon her cheek as he whispered, "If you start the same time I do, then you should start getting dressed too, Mrs. Tsuruga." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left their dressing room, where on the door was simply the name "Tsuruga" printed on the nameplate.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the short ride into my thoughts.**


End file.
